


шепот магии

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Если вы можете контролировать людей с вашим голосом, но вы не можете контролировать эту власть... Разве это не больше проклятие, чем власть?





	шепот магии

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not translate this myself. I used Google translate to go sentence by sentence. It's been making me happy to see people that prefer a language besides English read my stuff and enjoy it, so I figured it was worth my time if it made even one person happy.

причина, почему Мэтью переговоры шепотом, потому что его голос магии, когда говорят вслух. Его голос может контролировать любые магические существа рядом, любой, кто слышит его, и проблема в том, что нации, конечно, не человеческие, ни компания, которую они держат, как Англия и Норвегии фей.

Причина его молчания проста. Он не хочет никого обидеть. Больше никогда. Не после того, что случилось в прошлый раз. Он никогда не хотел обидеть своего брата. Никогда. Все, что он мог сказать сейчас... было то, что ему повезло, что Англия была там, и Норвегия также была закончена для посещения, и что они уничтожили воспоминания каждого инцидента.

Он знал, и они знали, что он стал бы социальным изгоем, если кто-то вспомнил (как только он на мгновение дал им обратно свои воспоминания, чтобы они знали ситуацию... так что они были более податливыми и легче контролировать и приказал им, чтобы помочь ему). Так что теперь он был единственным, кто знал об этом, и все же он все еще сумел оказаться социальной крушение, только потому, что он всегда дрогнул от разговоров и других в целом.

И все это из-за его проклятого горла. Ну, его вокальные аккорды.

Почему у него не было более общего магического контроля, как у членов магического Клуба? Почему никто другой, кажется, страдает от непокорных власти?

Это было несправедливо. Это просто не было справедливо...

Другие нации, наконец, увидеть его на некоторое время, и они выходят в бар, но Мэтью в ужасе, чтобы найти, что он не может контролировать свой объем и громко говорит в то время как в баре (он влюблен в Гилберт) и знает, что это его магия, что делает Гилберт , который только когда-либо видел его в качестве друга, начать флиртовать с ним, и так бежит домой, где он делает Кумажирау идти ползать прочь, когда он приходит к расследованию и видит плач Канады.

"Я просто не хочу обидеть вас, ребята, " Мэтью душили, как он остался глядя в огонь со слезами катились по его глазам.

И это было, когда Мэтью решил, что говорить тихо просто не хватало. Он не мог взаимодействовать с другими нациями. Все снова. 

Это было просто слишком опасно, для них и особенно для него. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то был вынужден делать что-либо. Это было просто аморально.

Мэтью почувствовал еще один слезоточивый след в его щеку, и именно тогда он решил, что он будет называть его премьер-министром в первой половине дня, чтобы дать объявление о том, что нация Канады не будет участвовать в каких-либо больше встреч в лицо. Он всегда мог просто ответить на электронные письма и писать заметки в конце концов...

С этим решил, Мэтью заснул.

И, на следующее утро, его премьер-министр был призван и договоренностей составил.

Что касается Мэтью, он никогда не увидит ни одного из своих соотечественников. Он никогда не увидит своего брата снова, его папа, Англия... или Пруссии.

Особенно не Пруссия.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Я надеюсь увидеть вас всех в картинках климатических ударов, которые происходят во всем мире! Я был ярким каждую пятницу в течение нескольких месяцев. Нам нужно как можно больше людей. Если вам понравилась моя работа здесь, пожалуйста, рассмотреть вопрос о принятии час, или больше, вашего времени, чтобы пойти и встать на наше будущее. Эта чрезвычайная ситуация климата будет означать, что я больше шансов умереть от изменения климата, чем я, чтобы умереть от старости, не говоря уже о всех остальных на земле также находится под угрозой. Нам нужны действия. Так что, пожалуйста, делайте все, что можете.  
> Ура  
> Северной  
> #Fridays для будущего #Strike #Climate ударов по климату #fff  
> .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ...............


End file.
